


Rey's Jealousy

by how_do_i_turn_this_thing_off



Category: Star Wars Episode XIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Requests, Reylo - Freeform, Tumblr, asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_do_i_turn_this_thing_off/pseuds/how_do_i_turn_this_thing_off
Summary: From this Anon request on tumblr:Hi, sorry my english aren't very good. btw can you do one shot about reylo? pleaseee you're so good with it. Can you do ben/kylo ren plans to do little revenge for rey bcos he seems to be jealous when rey/poe hugging and close with each other and then he bring female officer inside his room or nurse or whatever, as for Rey she got no choice and watch them flirting with each other when the force bond happen





	Rey's Jealousy

   Ren hadn’t seen Rey in person since the battle on Crait four months ago, but their bond was getting stronger and he was spending more time with her through the Force than ever before.  It also wasn’t cutting out around other people anymore, which was troublesome.  She’d intruded on highly confidential meetings he’d been in twice already, meetings he’d had to cut abruptly short the moment he felt the tremor across his skin that meant she was there.  He should have minded but he didn’t; it was a minor annoyance, and then mostly because it set Hux off more than usual.  But in his new position as Supreme Leader even Hux was a minor annoyance.

   No, the real trouble was what he heard when it had started happening the other way around.  Ren had  been abruptly introduced into several of Rey’s conversations, treated to seeing her laughing and joking with unidentified Others, presumably Resistance or Resistance sympathizers.  It hadn’t taken him long to realize that almost every time the other voices were all male.  She always shushed them once he was there, or left to be alone on one excuse or another, but just knowing they were there, regularly having these conversations with her, made him uncomfortable.  Irritated.  Eventually he had to admit, at least to himself, that it made him angry.  He’d never experienced jealousy before but now he caught himself wondering if he could Force choke someone on the other end of the galaxy that he couldn’t even see.

   He had just finished a routine troop review and was alone on the viewing platform when it happened again.  That strange sensation of her, the way the sound changed around him, even the movement in the air.  She hadn’t noticed, he could see that immediately, because she was sitting somewhere leaning on someone’s shoulder, body relaxed, guard down, looking into the middle distance with Ren behind her.

   “Are you sure?” the person she was with asked, invisible, the voice coming from nowhere.  The voice of a man, of course.

   “I’ve seen it before,” she told him, her admission trembling with recently-shed tears.  She’d been crying, and some other man was comforting her.  Ren felt his hands tighten into fists.  “I didn’t understand it then.  I know a little more about it now but it still scares me.”

   “You don’t have to be scared,” the man said, and her outside arm moved as if someone had his arm around her and had squeezed it.  “We’re not going to let anything happen to you, huh?  You’re family now.” She nodded but didn’t say anything for a long moment, long enough that the voice added, “Look, just be patient a little while longer, okay?  We’ll find her.  We’ll sort all of this out.”

   “Okay,” she said, looking up at him and smiling.  An open, trusting, fond sort of smile that disappeared immediately when she caught a glimpse of Ren, watching them.  “Um, thanks for letting me talk to you,” she said to her companion, leaning away from him hastily, turning her face away so he wouldn’t see her change of expression as she stood. “I’m going to go for a walk, clear my head.”

   “Don’t go too far.  We don’t know much about the nightlife around here, you might end up as grub for something.”

   “I’ll be fine,” she assured him.  “Bye.”

   “Not too far,” he reminded her, and Ren forced his expression to immobility as he bridled at the words.   _She wants you gone, so go_ , he thought at the intruder as he heard footsteps retreating.   _She doesn’t need you anyway_.

   “Who was that?” he asked as soon as the footsteps were gone, keeping his tone admirably calm and dispassionate, considering.

   “A friend of mine.”

   “You’re very popular.”

   “Not really,” she disagreed with a little smile.  “How’s Hux treating you?”

   “Worse and worse every day.  I can only imagine how bad he’ll be when he doesn’t have the Resistance to distract him any more.”

   “Maybe you should try and keep us around a little longer,” she joked.

   Yes, maybe he should deliberately extend the amount of time she spent cuddling in secluded places with a variety of men.  That was likely. “I’ll just have to think of something else for him to do,” Ren said, shrugging.  “You’re upset?”

   Her smile slipped away and she averted her eyes, twirling her staff absentmindedly.  “Not anymore.  All I really needed was a hug, I guess.  And some sleep.”

   “Have you been practicing?” he asked.

   She shrugged but in the next moment brought the staff around at blazing speed, sweeping towards him in a circle that stopped right next to his head.  He didn’t physically feel the Force push she coordinated with the swing but could sense it, as well as hear the violent rustling of unseen plant life around him as it blew past.

   “That would be enough for two stormtroopers,” he decided.  “Three at the outside.”

   “Definitely three.”

   “No. Maybe with a jab, if you focused.  And if you spread your scope a little wider.”

   “I’ve tried,” she protested.  “Every time I try to extend it it weakens the center.”

   “Show me.”  She did, and he watched closely before correcting her form. The conversation was too brief to allow for anything else; one of his Praetorian guards entered the room with a message for him and suddenly Rey was gone.  What she’d said bothered him afterwards, though.  'All I really needed was a hug.’  Indeed.  And how often was she getting those hugs?  And how many (in his imagination, male) friends were giving them?

   Two days after that meeting the Resistance struck an Outer Rim manufacturing facility owned by one of the First Order’s most prominent investors, stealing a handful of TIE fighters.  Ren happened to be in the area on other business and arrived in time to engage them directly just as they escaped.  One of the voices had sounded familiar and he’d been distracted, so distracted he didn’t realize one of the stolen TIE fighters was about to bring the roof down on him until it was already happening.  It took the greater portion of his strength to deflect the collapsing beams and some of the smaller debris had slipped through.  The wounds were small but there were several of them on his back and shoulders, and besides that one of the Praetorians was killed and another wounded severely. Hux, who prided himself on hand-picking the Praetorians, was furious, and by the time Ren finally received medical attention he was seething.  The doctor who patched him up was careful about it but he still wished her away so he could Force crush something.

   “This one, here,” she said, interrupting his dark thoughts for the third time as her practiced fingers brushed a burn down his collarbone and chest.  It was raw and oozing and even that light contact made him grit his teeth.  “I could tape it up but a laser suture will be faster.”

   “Fine,” he managed to say.  She had him lean back and sprayed the burn with a pain relieving foam.  She angled herself across him to do it, her other hand planted by his opposite hip to support her weight, and just as it occurred to Ren that the resulting close proximity wasn’t strictly necessary he looked up and caught her staring down at him, not at the wound itself but at his bare chest.  “Are you finished?” he asked pointedly.

   “My apologies, Supreme Leader,” she said, raising her eyes to meet his but not changing her position in any way.  If anything he could swear she was leaning in a little closer.  “Do you still feel any pain?”

   He was about to push her off when the sensation of the bond activated again and Rey’s reflection appeared in a window on his right.  Even at that angle he could see her sudden frown of concern as she took in his wounds and a strange, unruly impulse made him look back at the doctor and ease his expression a bit, not a smile, but definitely not a frown.  “It feels much better,” he said, looking her in the eye.  “Thank you.”

   “It needs to be completely numb,” she said, her gaze dropping to his chest then finding its way back to his eyes again at a slant that definitely suggested more than a mere clinical assessment.  “For the suturing.”

   “It is,” he assured her, and she finally eased off.  As she moved out of the way he was rewarded with seeing reflection-Rey’s eyes narrow. “And the rest?” he asked the doctor, not sure how to continue this forward except by keeping her talking.

   “You have your choice of treatments, Supreme Leader,” she said respectfully, coming back around him with a suturing gun.  “The smaller wounds I can spray for infection and wrap, or suture now if you prefer.”

   “Better just get on with it,” he said with a mock sigh.  She seemed pleased, and when she leaned closer to his burn this time she braced herself with a hand on his chest, glancing at him questioningly. “It’s fine,” he said, then realized Rey couldn’t see where the doctor’s hand was and shifted his weight so he could reach up and wrap his own hand around it.  It was hard to tell with just a reflection to go on, but he could have sworn Rey went red.  So did the doctor, come to think of it.  “I’m ready,” he prompted, ignoring both their reactions and biting back a self-satisfied grin. The doctor started and went back to her work, lining up the gun and carefully guiding it down the burn’s center; as she went reflection Rey came closer, crossing her arms.  Ren decided not to push his luck and moved his hand back to where it had been before.  The doctor didn’t need any more encouragement, and anyway his point had been made.

   Once the suturing was done the doctor returned to her medical kit, her expression calm but his sense of her in the Force full of hormonal energy.  He turned his head to watch her and pretended to catch sight of Rey for the first time.  She gave him a very dark frown, which he returned with a quizzical frown of his own, eating up every moment of it.  So, it did bother her.  So, not such a casual encounter when he was on the receiving end.

  “I’ll do your back next,” the doctor said, placing her hand on his shoulder to guide him into leaning forward.  Rey moved around to in front of him, standing not two feet away as he felt the spray across his skin.

   “I didn’t know you had a female doctor,” she said, her tone dripping condemnation.  He couldn’t do anything but raise his eyebrows at her and she looked away, muttering something under her breath that sounded like an unpleasant assessment of the doctor’s character.

   “Do you feel this?” the doctor asked at the same time, doing nothing as far as he could tell.

   “No,” he said.

   “This?” The slightest brush of her fingers, across the muscles of his neck.

   “Yes.”

   “Okay, I’ll just go over that bit again,” she said, and there was the sound of the spray again.  “How about now?” she asked a moment later.

   “No,” he said.  It made him uncomfortable to know that she was most likely running her hands all over him and he couldn’t even tell, but if it was slightly odd for him that was nothing to how Rey was handling it. She grabbed her staff out of thin air and twirled it with abrupt, jerky motions, her grip harder than normal, her expression far harder than that.

   “I’m just going to start the suturing now,” the doctor told him.  “It’s going to draw any minor debris in the wounds to the surface, so if you smell something that’s the impurities burning off.  You shouldn’t feel anything, however.  If you do let me know and I’ll stop immediately.”

   “Thank you,” he said.

   “I’m sure you’re inured to some discomfort, Supreme Leader,” the doctor continued, her hand resting on his shoulder.  “But if you feel anything at all, no matter how slight, you should say so right away. If you don’t the pain will increase exponentially.”

   “Thank you, Dr. Rada,” he said, reaching up to touch her hand so Rey would again know where it was and by happy coincidence catching sight of her name printed across her lapel.  He managed to pass it off like he’d known it all along, safe in the assurance that Rey couldn’t see what he saw.  “Please continue.”

   Rey was pacing now, up and down, her staff creaking under the tightness of her grip as she stared at the space just beyond him that would appear to her to be empty, her eyes promising murder.  He drank it in unabashedly, committing the expression to memory.  This was what she looked like when she didn’t want another woman’s hands touching him. It was the outward appearance of what he’d been feeling in his own mind towards her numerous and mysterious beaus the past few days, and for weeks before that, and to see it splashed across her face in vivid detail satisfied Ren in a gleeful, shameless way that was far beneath him and far too enjoyable for him to stop.

   Soon enough the doctor had finished and begun to pack her things, giving him instructions to keep the new skin clean and to keep the scars out of the sun to prevent discoloration.  “And as your doctor, I must formally request a little more self-awareness concerning your own health and safety,” she finally summarized, lingering though she was clearly ready to leave.

   “I’ll bear that in mind,” he agreed, standing and stretching.  Despite her brazen methods he certainly felt as though he’d been restored to full fighting strength.  Now he wanted her to leave so he could hear whatever Rey was clearly preparing herself to say.  Instead the doctor hesitated, then stepped forward.

   “Supreme Leader,” she said, the tension he sensed from her climbing another notch, “if you need any other treatment please call me.  I am devoted to your care, day or night.”

   “Very diligent, Dr. Rada,” he said, turning fully towards her so Rey wouldn’t see that his expression had gone suddenly condemning.  The doctor saw, however, and took a full step back.  “For today, however, your work here is done.”  She finally recognized her cue, scurrying to the door in record time.  He watched until she was gone.

   “Dr. Rada,” Rey repeated the moment she heard the sound of the door sliding shut, pronouncing the name as if it was a hideous expletive on some planets she could mention.  “Yes, she sounds very ‘diligent’.”

   “Stop pacing,” he said, turning back towards her.  “You were practically gnashing your teeth the entire time.  I needed medical care.”

   “You were fine,” she snorted derisively.  “Sutures, please.  She just wanted more excuses to touch you.”

   “Dr. Rada is a First Order professional.”

   “She doesn’t sound professional at all,” Rey sniffed.  “What does she look like?”

   “What?” he asked, pretending confusion.

   “What does she look like, Ben?” Rey insisted, extremely unamused.

   “I don’t see why that matters.”

   “Then she’s pretty,” Rey decided with a tone of finality, twirling her staff with such a violent twist in the Force he heard the wind it made, whipping through her hair and clothes, the sound of scattering leaves all around them.  “Not that I care if she’s pretty.  She’s just very unprofessional.”

   “Have you been practicing or not?” Ren asked in an exaggerated patient tone.

   “I could blow your pretty doctor through a wall,” she growled, snapping her staff forward with a shock of Force that he heard actually crack something wherever she was.  It had sounded like a tree.  “Or off a cliff.  Or into space.”

   “Three stormtroopers,” he said, nodding and at long last allowing himself a self-satisfied smile.  “Or one pretty doctor.”

   “Are you laughing at me, Ben Solo?” she asked suspiciously, withdrawing the staff.

   “Are you jealous, Rey?”

   “No.”

   “No?”

   “I don’t care at all.”

   “Good,” he said, grinning at her.  “In that case she’s very pretty.”

   “Ben!” she protested, but no matter how hard she was trying to stay mad at him he could see a smile of her own trying to break through.  “That’s not funny!”

   “Funny? No, it’s true.  I think Hux might be trying to set me up with her. Like a blind date kind of thing.”

   “'A blind date’,” she snorted.  “I’ll blow him through a wall, too. And the next time I see her hands all over you you had better be on the brink of death.  Suture the little wounds yourself, you know how.”

   “Even the ones on my back?” he pointed out.

   “Get a droid to do it.”

   “I think you might be just a little bit jealous, Rey,” he said with a straight face.  “But it’s hard to tell.”  She responded with another swing of her staff and then the connection pulled them apart again, and he was in his chambers alone.  He went to the mirror to check Rada’s work- she really had done well, it was almost a shame he was going to have to firmly terrify her next time to put her in her place- and dragged a shirt over his head, still grinning.  It was almost worth it, feeling the jealousy himself but finding out Rey could feel it just as strongly.  Almost.


End file.
